Structures are sometimes employed wherein coolant for cooling a heat emitting component such as an electronic component inside an electronic device is circulated by a pump.
It is preferable to increase the coolant flow rate in order to raise cooling performance. It is also preferable to increase the coolant flow rate when plural heat emitting components are cooled. Technology is known in which, for example, plural pumps are coupled to liquid coolant loop tubing.